There are none so blind as those who do not see
by Pooky1234
Summary: Ianto finds himself strangely affected by the birth of Arwen Williams. This is set in my 'Time can be rewritten' verse.


**Notes: Written for longliveianto bingo card entry ****over on livejournal – Yearning and Obliviousness. This is part of my Time can be Rewritten verse so Ianto was saved by the Doctor from the 456. Ianto is affected by the birth of Arwen Williams.**

**There ar****e none so blind as those who do not see**

It began from the moment he saw her bundled up in her mother's arms. Rhys had called to say that Gwen had gone into labour in the early morning. Luckily there were no rift alerts predicted that day. They were however, caught in flagrante delicto and Jack was left somewhat frustrated. They dressed quickly with Ianto finally handing his Captain that coat as they were half way out of the door.

It had taken a while to find the car park. They'd rushed towards maternity flashing Torchwood badges until they hit a closed door and could get no further. Jack paced back and fro. Ianto drank very bad coffee from the machine. Rhys came out briefly to say that it might be a few hours but that Gwen was alright.

'We'll wait,' Jack said continuing to pace. When the screaming started Jack got even more anxious and Ianto thought that he would wear a groove in the floor if he didn't distract him.

'Jack, sit down you're wearing my neck out watching you. I'd take you into the toilets except we might miss something!' Then Jack stopped pacing and broke into a hopeful smile.

'Really,' he said, 'because we didn't finish earlier.' Ianto raised an eyebrow. Ten minutes later they were back and at last Jack managed to sit for the first time next to Ianto; they even held hands. Thirty minutes later Rhys emerged from the room, grinning from ear to ear.

'It's a girl,' he said.

'Can we come in yet?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, everything is fine but only for a bit as Gwen is tired.'

Ianto and Jack edged into the room. Gwen looked both tired and elated whilst pride dripped off Rhys in rivulets. They stood either side of the bed expectantly. Gwen pulled back the blanket and Ianto peered in. It was then that it happened; Ianto Jones fell in love, but for the moment, he had no idea.

'This is Arwen Williams,' Gwen said. 'Arwen these two idiots are you uncles, Jack and Ianto. Don't worry you'll get used to them, I have and they'll be just as bad as your Dad if any boy comes near you.'

'Or girl,' Jack added.

'You're quiet, Ianto,' Gwen observed.

'She's beautiful, Gwen, perfect, even though she does look a bit like Rhys.'

'Oi you,' Rhys replied punching his arm.

Gwen had a couple of days rest before she came home. Ianto spent some time searching for the right present. He visited nearly every day, fascinated by the little changes that seemed to happen every day. Finally, he decided and he had a silver bracelet made with Arwen engraved on the outside and 'Gyda cariad am byth Jack a Ianto' on the inside. They also bought a more practical mobile for putting over the bed.

Two weeks after she was born they both visited, taking the presents with them. 'Do you want to hold her?' Gwen said to Ianto.

'Can I? I didn't get to hold David or Mica when they were little. He sat with her in his arms amazed at the grip she already had on his finger.

'I think she might need changing, Gwen. I can do that if you want.'

'I thought you said you'd never had to deal with babies,' Jack said.

Gwen handed him the stuff he needed and watched on amazed as he expertly changed Arwen. 'Can I swop you for Rhys?' she asked. 'That was incredible. How did you learn to do that?'

'It was when we had that orphaned weevil baby,' Ianto said. 'I learned then until we found that Janet would accept her.' His face clouded over at the memory of what had been lost when the Hub had been bombed. He felt Jack's hand on his back, rubbing softly.

'Time for her to sleep,' Gwen said. 'Bring her through will you?' It was then that Ianto noticed the two knitted dolls in her cot. 'Are these meant to be me and Jack?' he asked holding up the Ianto doll.

'Rhi made them; they're good aren't they. That one is even wearing Jack's favourite tie! She won't sleep without them.'

Over the next few weeks Ianto visited often, both with and without Jack. They'd recruited two new members which helped while Gwen was out of action. Jack had poached Agent Johnson straight away and finally they'd found a new medic who'd trained with Owen in London, despite his Welsh ancestry. Cyfathfa Howell was tall, blonde and built like a lock forward and was probably about as opposite Owen as you could get in looks, but he was good and strong. Ianto couldn't help but admire the way that he could simply throw an unconscious blowfish over one shoulder. Jack was still looking for an IT expert to bring Torchwood completely up to speed.

'We can babysit if you and Gwen want to have a bit of time,' Ianto offered. 'Even if it's only for a few hours.'

'We'll think about it,' Rhys answered. 'Gwen's still a bit possessive. You should have seen her when my mother offered.'

Later Rhys mentioned Ianto's offer to Gwen. 'Do you think he realises,' he said to her. 'He's obsessed by Arwen. Jack hasn't seemed to notice either.'

'I know; he really loves her and the way he looks at her. Sometimes I forget how young he is and being with Jack means that he's given up on being a father himself. He told me once that he and Lisa had planned to have children. You know they're taking Steven, David and Mica to Longleat on Saturday. It was Ianto's idea, of course. Last week they took Mica to see Toy Story 3.'

Rhi too had seen it. Ianto had always just turned up when he felt like it and given the kids money rather than spend any time. Now he had taken Mica out. She'd watched him and Jack swinging her giggling daughter off her feet as the walked down the path to the car. She'd come back full of stories and ice cream. Ianto having her and David for the whole day was unheard of. Rhi smiled as she watched Mica run at her uncle, giggling madly as Ianto twirled her around. It was like her brother was born again. He'd even turned up out of his suit. '_Was he finally relaxing confident in the love that Jack had for him,_' she wondered. She wanted her brother to be happy but she knew there was something that she couldn't talk about. She'd tried once and seen the yearning in his eyes; a yearning that was back again, but she'd also seen the acceptance of the limitations of his choices if he stayed with Jack. She wondered if she should talk to the immortal but Jack seemed just as oblivious as Ianto to what was happening in her brother's head.

They had a great day at Longleat. Steven still called Jack uncle even though he knew he was his grandfather; it just made things easier. He called Ianto uncle as well. The boys got on well with each other and it meant Mica could get more attention from her two favourite men.

'I want to be a vet when I grow up,' Steven announced as they were feeding the seals crowded around the boat on the lake. Ianto was sat with Mica on his lap pointing to the gorilla on the island in the middle. Jack couldn't help noticing the women staring at his partner. Ianto's face was lit up. He'd been almost as excited as the kids. There was something about the younger man at the moment. His enthusiasm and energy seemed boundless. He was like a puppy; everything in life was good and nothing seemed to get him down. Jack wasn't going to complain as the sex was regular and fantastically inventive, although he had to admit that up against the tree in Roath Park the night before, whilst they had an unconscious weevil next to them had been a little uncomfortable but Ianto had insisted and who was Jack to resist. '_Bloody hell am I getting old_?' Jack wondered. He leaned back in his seat and pondered as he watched the boys throwing fish into the water.

Later that day they delivered Steven back to Alice having already dropped Mica off home.

'Mum, Uncle Ianto says he'll take us to the Big Pit next week. Can I go?' Steven asked. Jack looked up as it was the first he'd heard of this plan.

'We'll see, darling. I expect Ianto and granddad are busy.' She'd seen Jack's face.

'Its okay, Alice; I love having them,' Ianto said. 'Did Jack tell you we're going to be Godparents to Arwen?'

'We got the invite this morning. Dad, can I have a word before you go?' Alice asked.

'Yeah, are you okay?' Jack sounded worried. 'Ianto, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute.' In the kitchen Jack sat opposite his daughter. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Are these outings going to be a nine minute wonder? I don't want Steven expecting things all the time. I know what you're like, Dad.'

'Alice, I love spending time with the boys and Mica and it makes Ianto happy and believe me a happy Ianto is good for me in so many ways.'

Alice wondered if she should say anything. Instead she simply said, 'that's nice, Dad. I'm glad you and Ianto are alright. He's good for you.'

'I finally realised how much he meant when I nearly lost him. I'd do anything to keep him happy.' As she watched her father leave she wondered if Jack realised what anything might mean for him.

Arwen's christening was two weeks later. It wasn't exactly a christening, more a naming ceremony. Jack and Ianto had made their promises to look after her and Gwen knew that this would mean that her daughter would always have someone looking out for her. Arwen was once again cwched in her uncle Ianto's arms. He was having a great day. Jack stood behind him with one hand on his shoulder, looking for all the world like a benevolent Victorian patriarch. He gazed down as Ianto glanced up at him; the look of complete love and adoration that passed between them had her reaching for the tissues. She felt someone sit beside her.

'So have you noticed it too?' Rhi asked looking over at her brother.

'You'd have to be blind,' Gwen replied.

'D'you think either of them knows?' Rhi continued.

'No, I don't think they do,' Alice added as she sat down on the other side of Gwen. 'I don't think either of them realise what's going on.'

'Someone needs to talk to them,' Rhi said. 'He always wanted to be a Dad and look at him. Anyone can see that yearning in his eyes as he holds that baby. I know he loves Jack and that they work for Torchwood but surely there must be some way, because at some point its going to hit him right between the eyes that if he stays with Jack he's never going to be a father.'

'But he could ….' Gwen put a hand out to Alice who stopped suddenly. 'I'll speak to Jack,' she said although she had no idea what she was going to say. It was then that she noticed Rhys approach them both and take the baby from Ianto, who disappeared off towards the toilets. Gwen held her breath as she watched and wondered. She knew Rhys had said something when she saw Jack's face; it was a definite light bulb moment. She got up and walked over taking Rhys' hand.

'Come on lover, your parents are whingeing about Ianto hogging the baby.'

Jack sat there somewhat stunned. 'Yeah, fine Gwen,' he murmured. 'I need to talk to Ianto. Will you tell him I've gone outside?'

Gwen hissed at Rhys as she watched Jack go through the French doors to the garden. 'You told him didn't you?'

'Yeah I did as it happens. He needed to know, Gwen. Ianto is desperate to be a father; it's written all over his face. It's bloody obvious but he'll never say anything to Jack. I'm not even sure that he realises himself how he feels; he's just as oblivious as Jack is to his own feelings sometimes. And it's not as if he can't be a dad is it? He does know that Jack can get pregnant doesn't he?'

'That's just it I don't know, Rhys. Jack told me just after Arwen was born. It was heartbreaking what happened to him. I'm not sure that he'll ever be ready to go through that again.'

'But they could keep the baby. They could pretend they had a surrogate or something,' Rhys insisted.

'But what about Torchwood?' Gwen asked. 'It would mean Jack giving that up. There are all sorts of problems.'

'Where's Jack,' Ianto asked as he came back into the room.

'He said to tell you he's outside. I think he needed some air,' Gwen explained. 'He said you should go out and find him.'

Ianto went through the doors. He could see Jack sat on a bench by the lake with his back to the building. Ianto approached quietly and put his hands over his lover's eyes.

'Guess who,' he said. It was then that he felt the wetness on Jack's face. The other man's head was down as he came around to the front of the bench. Ianto knelt down and lifted Jack's head gently.

'What is it, cariad?' he asked.

'Ianto, I need to ask you something, something important and I want the truth, not what you think I want you to say.'

Ianto stayed on his knees. 'Okay Jack, what is it you want to ask me?' Jack swallowed and took Ianto's hands in his. 'Ianto.'

'Yes, Jack.'

'Do you want a baby?' Ianto looked up into those blue eyes he adored, which were brimming over with tears.

'Yes Jack, I think I do. Ever since Arwen was born I've been feeling strange and unsettled but I know its not going to happen. It's alright, Jack.'

'Ianto, you know I'll do anything to make you happy don't you. You mean everything to me. I never thought I'd ever say this but things change. Ianto, let's have a baby. I'll stop taking the tablets and we'll work around the other problems somehow.'

'You'd be willing to do that for me, Jack, be pregnant and carry our child?'

'Yes Ianto, suddenly it all seems to make sense. I love you and let's face it our child would be the most gorgeous creature in the world.'

'You're sure, Jack. You really want this too because having a baby will change everything.'

'Yes, Ianto; I think I've hidden that yearning from myself as well'

'Okay then,' Ianto said, 'we'd better do something else as well. Marry me, Jack!'

**This verse will be continued in the story based on the prompt - camping**


End file.
